Micro Chips/Gallery
''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Students walking through high school 2 EG.png Twilight observes techies EG.png Students ignoring Fluttershy EG.png Micro Chips passes through the school foyer EG.png Twilight drawing too much attention to herself EG.png Micro Chips backs away slowly EG.png Twilight and Fluttershy in the lunch line EG.png Fluttershy happy to help Twilight EG.png Fluttershy cleaning Twilight's shirt EG.png Canterlot High School techies EG.png Canterlot High School exterior shot 2 EG.png Canterlot High cafeteria EG.png Mensa table EG.png Girls ready to sing EG.png Girls begin the song EG.png Filming Rainbow Dash EG.png Rainbow and Rarity singing together EG.png Twilight singing on a cafeteria table EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Fluttershy, Applejack, and Rarity on top of lunch table EG.png CHS students catching pony ears EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Canterlot High students dancing EG.png DJ Pon-3 and students with pony ears EG.png Micro Chips working sound design EG.png Micro Chips giving a thumbs-up EG.png CMC dancing at Fall Formal EG.png Principal Celestia walking on stage EG.png Micro Chips turning down the music EG.png Twilight and friends ecstatic EG.png Twilight stepping on stage EG.png Twilight pushes gym doors open EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Spike as a Dog in EG.png Happy Spike "those are my girls!" EG.png Boy "did that dog just talk?" EG.png Principal Celestia crowning Twilight EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Flash Sentry feeling awkward EG.png Twilight and Flash Sentry dance EG.png Twilight pony dancing with Flash Sentry EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Pinkie on the One Rainbow and friends in the cafeteria EG2.png Shake Your Tail! Sonic Rainbooms rear view angle EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Rainbow Dash and Applejack at the carnival EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack running to carnival games EG2.png Flash Sentry and students dancing to music EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Abstract shot of Equestria Girls (Cafeteria Song) EG2.png CHS students in the auditorium EG2.png Canterlot High students cheering EG2.png Applejack eating lunch EG2.png The Dazzlings walk through the cafeteria EG2.png Arguing CHS students "we'll go all in it" EG2.png Canterlot High students arguing EG2.png Techie students looking bitter EG2.png Various arguing CHS students EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png Unnamed techie boy argues with unnamed girl EG2.png The Rainbooms enter the gymnasium EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops restraining Derpy EG2.png Sunset Shimmer before disapproving crowd EG2.png Trixie livid EG2.png Trixie and the Illusions performing Tricks Up My Sleeve EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 2 EG2.png Audience shielding themselves from the waves EG2.png Audience is hypnotized EG2.png Audience moves their attention to the Rainbooms EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Audience fully hypnotized EG2.png Audience singing along EG2.png Audience singing and dancing along EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sandalwood performs a baton act EG3.png Students applauding Sandalwood EG3.png Students notice dimming lights EG3.png Micro Chips 'is it just me' EG3.png Micro Chips taking a picture EG3.png Sandalwood runs off again EG3.png Only two students left in the crowd EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops run to the school EG3.png A Banner Day Luna tasks Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood EG3.png Flash and friends accept the task EG3.png Luna leaving the gymnasium EG3.png Flash and friends determined EG3.png Art supplies at the boys' feet EG3.png Flash and friends thinking EG3.png Flash Sentry has an idea EG3.png Micro Chips suggests a science-themed banner EG3.png Micro Chips "the very fiber of our being" EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood about to argue EG3.png Micro Chips tracing with protracted ruler EG3.png Micro Chips sprinkles glitter on the banner EG3.png Sandalwood pushes Micro Chips away EG3.png Micro Chips covered in paint EG3.png Micro Chips unable to see EG3.png Micro Chips can see again EG3.png Micro Chips hit by glitter container EG3.png Micro Chips knocks over paint can EG3.png Sandalwood "you're harshing the flow!" EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood arguing EG3.png Micro Chips "my friendship algorithm!" EG3.png Micro Chips paints on Flash's side EG3.png Micro Chips upset at Flash Sentry EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood explode in anger EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood hear Luna EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood looking at Luna EG3.png Vice Principal Luna approaches the banner EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood remorseful EG3.png Flash, Micro, and Sandalwood nervous EG3.png Flash confused by Luna's reaction EG3.png Micro Chips adds "with song" EG3.png Sandalwood "the self-replicating material" EG3.png Flash and friends making amends EG3.png Luna "just add Welcome Crystal Prep" EG3.png Luna asks for five more banners EG3.png Flash and friends looking exhausted EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Rarity, Sunset, and Fluttershy listening EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Pinkie Pie interrupts Rainbow's speech EG3.png Drum majorette being cute EG3.png More students with ears EG3.png CHS students "Our time is now!" EG3.png Full shot of the gym EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png CHS Rally Song big finish EG3.png CHS students cheer for Rainbow Dash EG3.png Other CHS students say hello to Twilight EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png Sandalwood, Derpy, and Micro Chips waving EG3.png Disco ball sparkling on gym ceiling EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png Micro, Upper Crust, Suri, and Flash dancing EG3.png Students listening to Principal Cinch EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png CHS and CPA students back to being rivals EG3.png Dean Cadance "welcome to the first event" EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png Other Wondercolts doing chemistry EG3.png Wondercolts lineup (new version) EG3.png Wondercolts lineup EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! (new version) EG3.png Let's go, Wondercolts! EG3.png Sour Sweet and Sunny Flare's birdhouse EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips' poor birdhouse EG3.png Luna takes points off for Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood defeated EG3.png Micro and Sandalwood take defeat in stride EG3.png Indigo Zap shoves past Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png Sugarcoat flicks wood out of Micro Chips' hand EG3.png Micro Chips and Sandalwood angry EG3.png AJ and Fluttershy cheer up Micro and Sandalwood EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png CHS and CPA students wearing medals EG3.png Twilight and Spike on the CHS front steps EG3.png Sandalwood, Flash, and Micro Chips posing EG3.png Sweetie Drops takes a selfie with Lyra, Derpy and Micro Chips EG3.png The Wondercolts competitors EG3.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips showing their poorly made birdhouse EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' Sunset Shimmer looking skeptical EG4.png Sunset trying to say something EG4.png Pinkie "so much fun!" EG4.png Sunset Shimmer looking skeptical EG4.png Pinkie "sleep on marshmallow pillows!" EG4.png CHS students listening to Principal Celestia EG4.png Vice Principal Luna "some of our favorite memories" EG4.png Campers watching Gloriosa and Timber EG4.png CHS students listening to Gloriosa EG4.png Camp Everfree waterfront EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy explaining lake activities to the campers EG4.png Gloriosa "just let me know" EG4.png Campers starting to get disappointed EG4.png CHS campers listening to Applejack EG4.png Rainbow Dash giving a rousing speech EG4.png CHS campers cheering for Rainbow Dash EG4.png Campers dismantling the old dock EG4.png Campers gathered around the campfire EG4.png Timber "it's time I told you" EG4.png Timber "about the legend" EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy emerges from the shadows EG4.png Gloriosa "didn't mean to scare you!" EG4.png Wondercolts team up to fix the dock EG4.png Equestria Girls and Wondercolts on the completed dock EG4.png CHS campers marvelling at the finished dock EG4.png Trixie and Micro Chips holding fishing rods EG4.png Trixie and Micro Chips find the riverbed dried up EG4.png Gloriosa Daisy observing Trixie and Micro Chips EG4.png Trixie and Micro Chips water the river flow again EG4.png Wondercolts walking up and down the dock EG4.png Campers looking surprised EG4.png Campers frightened EG4.png Brambles start to enclose Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa's power releases across the campgrounds EG4.png Micro Chips and Watermelody running in fear EG4.png Rainbow Dash fails to save Captain Planet EG4.png Micro Chips gets caught by Gloriosa's vines EG4.png Equestria Girls look at the cheering campers EG4.png Principals and campers cheer for Equestria Girls EG4.png Campers help fix up Camp Everfree EG4.png Gloriosa apologizes to Celestia and Luna EG4.png Vice Principal Luna wanted our students to come here EG4.png Campers approve of the fundraiser idea EG4.png Sunset Shimmer with a Crystal Gala checklist EG4.png Sunset Shimmer organizing the Gala preparations EG4.png Snips trips over and tosses three-layer cake EG4.png The Rainbooms showered with confetti EG4.png CHS campers cheering for the Rainbooms EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Juniper Montage behind the theater counter EGS3.png CHS students hiding in fear from Juniper Montage EGS3.png CHS students hiding behind the smartphone stand EGS3.png CHS students running away from demon Juniper EGS3.png Starlight and Mane Seven surrounded by witnesses EGS3.png So much for laying low.png Sunset puts a comforting hand on Starlight's shoulder EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Steps of Pep Rainbow Dash sprinting down the field SS4.png CPA students sprinting down the field SS4.png Thanks for joining my cheering club.png What better way to spend.png A beautiful saturday.png I'm glad to help.png Not sure my voice will add much.png CHS students cheering for Wondercolts SS4.png Fluttershy impressed by cheer results SS4.png Fluttershy wants to try cheering SS4.png Fluttershy clearing her throat SS4.png Fluttershy cheers weakly "goooo" SS4.png Pinkie Pie pumping up the crowd SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheering SS4.png Goal.png Fluttershy and students cheer excitedly SS4.png Pinkie Pie and CHS students very excited SS4.png We can't stop now.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and students in the gym SS4.png You betcha.png Pinkie Pie gives Fluttershy her megaphone SS4.png Fluttershy tapping the megaphone SS4.png Fluttershy shields ear from megaphone feedback SS4.png Yay.png Yay (again).png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look confused SS4.png Fluttershy and Pinkie look at each other SS4.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and students cheer softly SS4.png Epic Fails Sunset_Shimmer_notices_Rarity_across_the_library_SS14.png Sunset_Shimmer_waving_at_Rarity_SS14.png Good Vibes DJ Pon-3's turntable is fixed SS16.png DJ Pon-3 glowing with good vibes SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 1) School of Rock Canterlot Natural History Museum EGDS1.png Maud Pie giving a lecture about rocks EGDS1.png Canterlot High students looking uninterested EGDS1.png CHS students barely listening to Maud EGDS1.png Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity listening to Maud EGDS1.png CHS students looking bored and tired EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie "good one, Maud!" EGDS1.png Maud Pie addressing the museum patrons EGDS1.png CHS students looking even more bored EGDS1.png Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie look at Maud EGDS1.png Pinkie "ready for what we planned with Maud?" EGDS1.png Twilight and Rarity ready to help Pinkie EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie pulling Twilight off-screen EGDS1.png CHS students looking at Rarity's gems EGDS1.png CHS students looking at the glittery sprinkles EGDS1.png Students amazed by moving dinosaur bones EGDS1.png Maud Pie concluding her museum lecture EGDS1.png CHS students cheering and applauding EGDS1.png A Fine Line Sunset runs into Sandalwood and Micro Chips EGDS2.png Sandalwood "yeah!" EGDS2.png Promotional stand for Tirek's Revenge game EGDS2.png Sandalwood curbing Sunset's enthusiasm EGDS2.png Sandalwood pointing down the line EGDS2.png Sandalwood "it's about the quest with your buds" EGDS2.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips fist-bump EGDS2.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips play with hacky sack EGDS2.png Sandalwood "when you're with your best friends!" EGDS2.png Sandalwood about to do a trust fall EGDS2.png Sandalwood apologizing to Sunset Shimmer EGDS2.png Sandalwood "sometimes things get out of hand" EGDS2.png Sandalwood and Micro Chips having fun together EGDS2.png Line of people at the mall slowly moving forward EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs Photo of Applejack and the science club EGDS4.png Overpowered CHS students walking through the school hall EGDS5.png Trixie walking past Sunset Shimmer with swagger EGDS5.png Applejack surrounded by shocked bystanders EGDS5.png Applejack shoves locker door inside the locker EGDS5.png Display of Affection Rarity's designs accentuated by Flanksy's artwork EGDS9.png Aww... Baby Turtles Wide view of the Canterlot beach EGDS14.png Lost and Found Rarity, AJ, and Rainbow searching the beach EGDS15.png Five to Nine CHS students clap along to Applejack's song EGDS25.png Applejack doing a country power slide EGDS25.png Applejack watching her friends have fun EGDS25.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together (season 2) Best in Show: The Pre-Show Applejack introducing the show contestants EGDS35.png Micro Chips, Trixie, and Bulk Biceps with their pets EGDS35.png Flash, Pinkie, and unnamed boy with their pets EGDS35.png Micro Chips and Cranky head to show floor EGDS35.png Best in Show: The Victory Lap Micro Chips waving to the crowd GDS36.png Micro Chips and JVJ-24601 win third place EGDS36.png Micro Chips cheering up JVJ-24601 EGDS36.png Applejack awarding ribbon to Fluffersnuff EGDS36.png Everyone cheering for Fluffersnuff EGDS36.png Schedule Swap Bulk Biceps posing in art class EGDS37.png FOMO Rarity shocked that Rainbow lied to her EGDS40.png Rarity feeling betrayed EGDS40.png Rarity wants to get to the bottom of this EGDS40.png Twilight and Rainbow ride away from school EGDS40.png Rarity hailing a taxicab EGDS40.png Taxicab pulls up in front of Rarity EGDS40.png I'm on a Yacht Dance party on the Luxe Deluxe EGDS41.png CHS students dancing by the pool EGDS41.png Festival Looks Equestria Girls webpage EGDS46.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 1) Best Trends Forever Students carry and cheer for Micro Chips EGDS12a.png Students stop and look at Rarity EGDS12a.png Students excited about Rarity's cape fashion EGDS12a.png Students run away and drop Micro Chips EGDS12a.png Micro Chips on the cafeteria floor EGDS12a.png Micro Chips runs after other students EGDS12a.png Fluttershy's Butterflies Canterlot High School library interior view CYOE2.png All the World's Off Stage Spotlight shines down on Micro Chips CYOE7.png Micro Chips under the spotlight CYOE7.png Micro Chips "formula for backstage success" CYOE7.png Micro Chips measuring a pulley CYOE7c.png Micro Chips "simple machines do provide" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips writing down equations CYOE7c.png Micro Chips continues his calculations CYOE7c.png Micro Chips explaining the problem CYOE7c.png Sunset Shimmer "no kidding" CYOE7c.png Snips "your face is an opposite vector" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips retorting against Snips CYOE7c.png Micro Chips "genetically predetermined arrangement" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips pulling on a stage rope CYOE7c.png Micro Chips "I won't be moving anything" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips pointing at his head CYOE7c.png Micro Chips gestures toward something CYOE7c.png Micro Chips pointing at Bulk Biceps CYOE7c.png Sunset Shimmer questions Micro Chips' idea CYOE7c.png Sunset "I already asked him for help" CYOE7c.png Sunset Shimmer "Lump of Coal" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips pulls on his suspenders CYOE7c.png Sunset Shimmer with a resigned face CYOE7c.png Bulk Biceps dressed like a train CYOE7c.png Bulk Biceps pulls Shiny City onto the stage CYOE7c.png Micro Chips riding Bulk's train costume CYOE7c.png Sunset Shimmer "how'd you convince him" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips "isn't it obvious?" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips "a counterfactual peer review" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips holding Insane Lats magazine CYOE7c.png Micro Chips "make your shirt uncomfortably tight" CYOE7c.png Micro Chips proud of his idea CYOE7c.png Sunset and Micro rained on by costume pieces CYOE7c.png Sunset with a costume piece in her hair CYOE7c.png Micro Chips grinning with embarrassment CYOE7c.png Sunset Shimmer "you are a genius" CYOE7c.png Iris out on grinning Micro Chips CYOE7c.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png Snips shoves cookie into Snails' mouth CYOE10c.png Snails shoves cookie into Snips' mouth CYOE10c.png Equestria Girls and friends at after-party CYOE10c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending (season 2) Lost and Pound Bon Bon and Lyra at the music festival CYOE14.png Accountibilibuddies Dirk Thistleweed and his band performing CYOE15c.png The Road Less Scheduled Micro, Celestia, and Fluttershy at the festival CYOE16.png Twilight walking with Micro Chips CYOE16c.png Micro Chips shows flyer to Twilight CYOE16c.png Twilight "you're into MC Dex Effex?!" CYOE16c.png Twilight Sparkle "I love MC Dex Effex!" CYOE16c.png Micro Chips straightens his glasses CYOE16c.png Twilight "everything there is to know!" CYOE16c.png Twilight "exact same 42-3C effects pedal" CYOE16c.png Twilight "build-it-yourself theremin!" CYOE16c.png Micro Chips "actually" CYOE16c.png Micro Chips "42-00 pre-effects mixer" CYOE16c.png Twilight "modulated computersounds" CYOE16c.png Micro Chips "it actually doesn't" CYOE16c.png Twilight "I've read all her biopics" CYOE16c.png Micro Chips interrupting Twilight CYOE16c.png Micro Chips "her biopics?" CYOE16c.png Micro Chips "Dex Effex is a girl?" CYOE16c.png Twilight "she always wears a helmet" CYOE16c.png Micro Chips "I guess we'll see" CYOE16c.png Twilight walks past Micro Chips CYOE16c.png Micro Chips taking the stage CYOE16c.png Crowd cheers for MC Dex Effex CYOE16c.png MC Dex Effex playing the theremin CYOE16c.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Micro Chips and Sandalwood high-five EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer taking pictures around CHS EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer waving to her friends EGFF.png Sunset looking for students to take pictures of EGFF.png CHS students playing on the beach EGFF.png Twilight Sparkle posing in a swimsuit EGFF.png Selfie drone hovering up to Twilight EGFF.png Applejack watches Twilight struggle with her drone EGFF.png Equestria Girls lying on beach towels EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer bumps into Micro Chips EGFF.png Micro Chips straightening his glasses EGFF.png Micro Chips looking up at Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Micro Chips gives Sunset his lunch money EGFF.png Sunset "I don't want your lunch money!" EGFF.png Sunset getting frustrated at Micro Chips EGFF.png Micro Chips runs away from Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Trixie looking at the fleeing Micro Chips EGFF.png More students dismissing Sunset Shimmer EGFF.png Micro Chips working in the library EGFF.png Micro Chips sees Sunset and Trixie's reflections EGFF.png Micro Chips turning to face Sunset and Trixie EGFF.png Micro Chips offering a half-chewed carrot stick EGFF.png Sunset disgusted by Micro Chips' carrot stick EGFF.png I don't want your lunch money micro chip.png I definitely don't want your lunch.png Trixie Lulamoon interrogating Micro Chips EGFF.png I erased a ton of memory.png Micro Chips looking through his backpack EGFF.png Micro Chips holding an external hard drive EGFF.png Micro Chips trying to look like a cool nerd EGFF.png Sunset and Trixie looking at each other EGFF.png Micro Chips alone in the library EGFF.png Sunset holding pages of student photos EGFF.png Trixie Lulamoon pointing at a blank photo EGFF.png A droplet in the mist.png Wallflower runs through crowds of students EGFF.png Wallflower Blush's blank yearbook photo EGFF.png Wallflower touching the yearbook photos EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Micro Chips at caramel apple stand EGROF.png Micro Chips offers caramel apple to Applejack EGROF.png Applejack corrects Micro Chips on her name EGROF.png You're who they hired.png She wanted cool nerd chic.png Micro Chips showing off his nerd chic EGROF.png Micro Chips dips candy apple in caramel EGROF.png Micro Chips gets apple stuck in caramel EGROF.png Micro Chips pulling on the candy apple EGROF.png Micro Chips stumbling backwards EGROF.png Micro Chips gets apple stuck to his arm EGROF.png Micro Chips gets apple stuck to his back EGROF.png Micro Chips covered in apples and caramel EGROF.png Micro Chips stuck in apples and caramel EGROF.png Micro Chips asking for a knife EGROF.png Micro Chips asks for samurai sword EGROF.png Micro Chips asks for nail clippers EGROF.png Applejack looking at a caramel apple EGROF.png Undercover fun inspector.png Security guard straightens his hat EGROF.png Anyway have fun.png Security guard making air quotes EGROF.png My workstation.png Security guard winks at Applejack EGROF.png Equestria Land security monitors EGROF.png Applejack looking at blank monitor EGROF.png Micro Chips materializing EGROF.png Micro Chips appears in white room EGROF.png Twilight did Vignette take your picture EGROF.png Micro just minding my own business EGROF.png Micro Vignette saw me and said EGROF.png Micro then she took my picture EGROF.png Micro all known laws of space and time EGROF.png Twilight Sparkle summarizes the crisis EGROF.png Applejack see all your hard work EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Lyra and Octavia talking by the pool EGSB.png Micro Chips about to dive into the pool EGSB.png Pinkie Pie pops out of the pool EGSB.png Micro Chips and friend eating shrimp EGSB.png Applejack walking queasily along the deck EGSB.png Canterlot High students enjoy the cruise EGSB.png Cruise patrons look at Rainbow Dash on stage EGSB.png The Rainbooms performing All Good EGSB.png The Luxe Deluxe dead in the water EGSB.png Ship crew keeping the patrons calm EGSB.png Girls and cruise patrons scared of wild lightning EGSB.png Cruise passengers on a sinking ship EGSB.png Pinkie Pie panicking loudly EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "to the lifeboats!" EGSB.png Lightning striking the lifeboats EGSB.png Pinkie Pie looking overboard EGSB.png Lifeboats floating in the water EGSB.png Lightning surging over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Cruise passengers plagued by lightning EGSB.png Magic lightning surging powerfully EGSB.png Bright light shining over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Storm King's insignia over Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Lightning threatens the cruise passengers EGSB.png Magic lighting being pulled away EGSB.png Sky starts to clear over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Twi, Sunset, and RD race back to the ship EGSB.png Rarity using her construct powers EGSB.png Rarity fashioning something off-screen EGSB.png Rainbow pushes everyone to safety EGSB.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Sunset sees AJ and Rarity's line moving EGSBP.png Sunset "can't this thing move any faster?!" EGSBP.png Security guard inspects Valhallen's bag EGSBP.png Teens gathered near the concert stage EGSBP.png Sunset drags Pinkie Pie toward the stage EGSBP.png Sunset Shimmer pushing through crowd EGSBP.png Wide view of festival food stands and trucks EGSBP.png Equestria Girls behind the stage crowd EGSBP.png Dazzlings giving a concert at Starswirled EGSBP.png Sunset watching the Dazzlings perform EGSBP.png The Dazzlings' concert concludes again EGSBP.png Festival teens cheer for the Dazzlings again EGSBP.png Festival-goers looking concerned EGSBP.png Sunset outside the festival entrance EGSBP.png Miscellaneous Choose Micro Chips CYOE.jpg Category:Character gallery pages